rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ori's Drag Race Season 5
Season 5 of Ori's Drag Race consists of 14 episodes. 15 Queens compete for the title of The World's Next Drag Superstar, $250,000, A lifetime supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills and a campaign with Absolut Vodka. Contestants Contestant's Progress :█ The contestant won Ori's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with two other contestants. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant lipsynced for her life and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality by viewers. :█ The Contestant was one of the top 3 performing eliminated contestants so the contestant was a potential returner and won re-entry :█ The Contestant was one of the top 3 performing eliminated contestants so the contestant was a potential returner but did not win re-entry :█ The Contestant was not one of the top 3 potential returners and was eliminated for a second time and final time :█ After a 4 way lip-sync between the final 4, the contestant was chosen to be in the finale :█ After a lip-sync smackdown, the queen did not make it to the final 2, :█ The contestant appeared on the "Reunion" episode and was still in the running. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" episode, but was out of the running. Episode 1:'' Welcome To The Race!'' Entrance Quotes: * Special Guest Judge: Hayley Kiyoko * Mini Challenge: Take part in a photoshoot where you look like you're heading on a private plane. * Mini Challenge Winner: Byutie * Mini Challenge Prize: 2 tickets to see the Sweetener World Tour * Main Challenge: Create a runway look using three materials which are Leather, Lace and Latex * Runway Theme: The Three L's * Main Challenge Winner: Cressida Marmalade * Main Challenge Prize: A 1 week trip to Barcelona, Spain and a stay in a 5 star hotel * Bottom 2: Talona Flame and Nerissa * Lip Sync Song: "What I Need" by Hayley Kiyoko ft. Kehlani * Eliminated: Nerissa * Lipstick Message: "Hurricane Dorian can fucking hit me like a fat cow idc anymore" Episode 2:'' And The Oscars Go To...'' * Special Guest Judges: Nene Leakes and Raven Symoné * Mini Challenge: Advertise the newest RuPaul doll * Mini Challenge Winners: Eva Nerve and Angelisa * Mini Challenge Prize: Team Captain * Main Challenge: In 2 different teams, act in a parody of gay romance movies called "Call Me By Your Nene" and "Love, Symoné" * Runway Theme: Roaring 20s * Main Challenge Winners: Eva Nerve and Mina Amara * Main Challenge Prize: A trip for two and spa treatments in Saguaro in Palm Springs for 4 days. * Bottom 2: Talona Flame and Chun Nuan * Lip Sync Song: "Girls Night Out" by Charli XCX * Eliminated: Talona Flame * Lipstick Message: "I stopped waiting for the light at the end of the tunnel. I lit that bitch up myself -Talona" Episode 3:'' Step Up: Drag It Up!'' * Special Guest Judges: Alyson Stoner and Jenna Dewan * Main Challenge: Perform a dance routine in the style of the Step Up movies. * Runway Theme: Banging Bodysuits * Main Challenge Winner: Sapphira * Main Challenge Prize: 2 VIP tickets to Cirque du Soleil's Zumanity: an Erotic Thrill Ride!, including air fare and deluxe Las Vegas accommodations. * Bottom 2: Chun Nuan and Zinnia Prim * Lip Sync Song: "Megatron" by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Zinnia Prim * Lipstick Message: "The British invasion won't stop trying! -Zin" Episode 4:'' Scent of a Drag Queen'' * Special Guest Judges: Andrew Garfield and Zendaya * Mini Challenge: Accessorize mini black dresses without hot-gluing or sewing anything onto it * Mini Challenge Winner: Carrie Ma Glock * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the duos for this week's main challenge * Main Challenge: Come up with the best marketing strategy for RuPaul's new perfume! "Riggory" * Runway Theme: Bronzed out Bitches * Main Challenge Winners: Carrie Ma Glock and Dina Mo'Nina Crown * Main Challenge Prize: a $2000 gift card to bath and bodyworks * Bottom 2: Sapphira and Angelisa * Lip Sync Song: "no tears left to cry" by Ariana Grande * Eliminated: Angelisa * Lipstick Message: "The angel has fallen! Gl ladies -Ang" Episode 5:'' RuPaul and the Candy Factory'' * Special Guest Judges: Christina Aguilera and Johnny Depp * Mini Challenge: Lipsync Hoedown * Mini Challenge Winner: Anna Mel Day * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the roles for this week's main challenge * Main Challenge: Lipsync in the brand new musical of "RuPaul and the Chocolate Factory" a musical parody of "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" * Runway Theme: Candy Queen Couture * Main Challenge Winner: Anna Mel Day * Main Challenge Prize: a 5 year subscription to Square Space and a 1 week stay at a 5 star hotel in New York City * Bottom 2: Dina Mo'Nina Crown and Chun Nuan * Lip Sync Song: "Candyman" by Christina Aguilera * Eliminated: Chun Nuan * Lipstick Message: "Fendi prints on, yes I've been on! Stream Chun Li -Chun Nuan" Episode 6:'' Other Worldly Ball'' * Special Guest Judges: Normani and Tamar Braxton * Mini Challenge: The pit crew reveals what they're packing and another pit crew member has the same think they're packing and whoever gets the most matches in 1 minute wins. * Mini Challenge Winner: Byutie * Mini Challenge Prize: A 20-second head start into the main challenge * Main Challenge: Walk the runway in 3 runways which are "Effin Hell", "Heaven Is A Place On Earth With You" and the third look made from scratch "Feelin a lil' Spacey" * Runway Theme: "Effin Hell", "Heaven Is A Place On Earth With You" and "Feelin a lil' Spacey" * Main Challenge Winner: Cressida Marmalade * Main Challenge Prize: A five night trip to Toronto courtesy of Tourism Toronto * Bottom 2: Sapphira and Eva Nerve * Lip Sync Song: "Motivation" by Normani * Eliminated: Eva Nerve * Lipstick Message: "Meka is nerfing you guys somewhere in this building idk where but gl -Eva" Episode 7:'' Snatch Game at Jush's'' * Special Guest Judges: Iris Ace and Vanessa * Main Challenge: Snatch Game * Runway Theme: Jushy Jewels * Main Challenge Winner: Carrie Ma Glock * Main Challenge Prize: A $5,000 gift certificate from VACAYA * Bottom 2: Sapphira and Mina Amara * Lip Sync Song: "Beehive" by Cookie Coulee * Eliminated: Mina Amara * Lipstick Message: "Maybe I should have said more than just "I'm greek and I built Lefkada" plus I couldn't read the lyrics lol -Mina" Episode 8:'' Funeral Roast of XCX World'' * Special Guest Judges: Charli XCX and SOPHIE * Mini Challenge: Reading is fundamental! * Mini Challenge Winner: Dina Mo'Nina Crown * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the order in which the queens perform their roasts * Main Challenge: While everyone is grieving over the loss of Charli's album "XCX World" perform a roast about it * Runway Theme: Digitally Dashing * Main Challenge Winner: Dina Mo'Nina Crown * Main Challenge Prize: A $3,500 gift card from ISLYNYC Jewelry * Bottom 2: Anna Mel Day and Byutie * Lip Sync Song: "Taxi" by Charli XCX * Eliminated: No one * Lipstick Message: None Episode 9:'' Flower Power'' * Special Guest Judges: Charli XCX and SOPHIE * Mini Challenge: Create a stunning headpiece using materials from a party store * Mini Challenge Winner: Cressida Marmalade * Mini Challenge Prize: $2,500 courtesy of Hask * Main Challenge: Create a look for the runway using actual flowers * Runway Theme: Flower Power * Main Challenge Winner: Byutie * Main Challenge Prize: A $3,000 gift card from Marek & Richard and a $3,000 gift card from OutOfOffice.com * Bottom 2: Sapphira and Carrie Ma Glock * Lip Sync Song: "Starships" by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Sapphira * Lipstick Message: "The Paris Jewel is gone! Good luck to everyone who isn't Carrie! xoxo -Saph" Episode 10:'' Who The Fuck Are You?'' * Special Guest Judges: Mackenzie Zales and Brittnay Matthews * Mini Challenge: Take a beach style selfie with the Pit Crew * Mini Challenge Winner: Anna Mel Day * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the roles for this week's acting challenge * Main Challenge: Act in a parody of "The Most Popular Girls In School" * Runway Theme: Cheerleader Eleganza Extravaganza * Main Challenge Winner: Byutie * Main Challenge Prize: $2,000 gift card from Fabric Planet * Bottom 2: Cressida Marmalade and Dina Mo'Nina Crown * Lip Sync Song: "disco tits" by Tove Lo * Eliminated: Cressida Marmalade * Lipstick Message: "This experience was out of this world! It was amazing competing with you guys <3 -Cress" Episode 11:'' University Makeover'' * Special Guest Judges: Reese Witherspoon and Abigail Breslin * Mini Challenge: Everyone loves puppets! * Mini Challenge Winner: Halle Iman * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the makeover partners to the queens * Main Challenge: Makeover a college student into a member of your own drag family and also make a cheer * Runway Theme: Drag Family Values * Main Challenge Winner: Halle Iman * Main Challenge Prize: 2 first class tickets for a hawaii vacation and the makeover partner gets the same thing * Bottom 2: Madelynn McAdams and Dina Mo'Nina Crown * Lip Sync Song: "Ain't It Fun" by Paramore * Eliminated: Madelynn McAdams * Lipstick Message: "There's a serial killer in a red devil costume on the loose in this set so like watch out lol -Madelynn" Episode 12:'' Super Queens Remix But Better'' * Special Guest Judge: Iris Ace * Main Challenge: write a verse for the remix of the better version of "Super Queen" by RuPaul * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag * Main Challenge Winner: Anna Mel Day * Main Challenge Prize: a 2 year subscription to Netflix * Bottom 2: Halle Iman and Dina Mo'Nina Crown * Lip Sync Song: "Focus" by Ariana Grande * Eliminated: Dina Mo'Nina Crown * Lipstick Message: "I'm Dina, Mo'Nina, Banana, Fofanna, Osama, Bin Laden Crown Boom Boo-" *Mirror shatters* Episode 13:'' The Finish Line'' * Miss Congeniality: Madelynn McAdams * Round 1 Lipsyncers: Byutie vs Halle Iman * Round 1 Lipsync: "Venus" by Lady Gaga * Round 1 Winner: Halle Iman * Round 2 Lipsyncers: Anna Mel Day vs Carrie Ma Glock * Round 2 Lipsync: "Applause" by Lady Gaga * Round 2 Winner: Carrie Ma Glock * Eliminated: Anna Mel Day and Byutie * Final 2: Carrie Ma Glock and Halle Iman * Final Lipsync: "Chandelier" by Sia * Winner of Ori's Drag Race Season 5: Carrie Ma Glock * Runner-Up: Halle Iman ODR5Winner.jpg|Condragulations to the Season 5 Winner Carrie Ma Glock!|link=Carrie Ma Glock Season5MissC.jpg|Condragulations to the Season 5 Miss Congeniality!|link=Madelynn McAdams